fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
白 Dragon
Summary The 白 (Shiro) Dragon is a Generation 3 Mark II model of Wyvern Arms; a mecha running on the mystical power known as Delta Particles. It was first created on Planet S77, 22 lightyears away from Earth. Along with its twin, the 黒 (Kuro) Dragon, these mechs has since been forgotten to time. When the Earth was in dire need and central command send out an SoS signal, these mechs were re-activated and the colonists were able to send their best into these mechs and fly back to Earth. Appearance The White Dragon is more slim and angular in design than most other Wyvern Arms. With its white sleek appearance, it has a pod-like head that has a full blue visor seemingly made up of hexagons. Its general body design resembles that of a knight, with the exceptions of its face. Its sword greatly resembles that of a White futuristic Greatsword, and opens to reveal a sci-fi Rail-gun like design. In terms of appearance in its energy, the energy this mech produces are all notably white and the gravity rings it creates for flight (Two at the feet and two at the shoulders when going faster) are neon green in colour. Personal Statistics Alignment: Depends on the Pilot Name: Generation 3 Mark II; 白 Dragon Origin: Sol 88, Planet S77 Gender: Considered Female (Like ships) Age: 1.3 years Classification: Salvation-Class Mecha Date of Birth: March 26 Birthplace: Most materials formed and created on Planet S77 Weight: 120,000 Tons Height: 90m Eye Color: Blue Visor Status: Active Affiliation: Humanity Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least 6-C, High 6-C via Paladin's Sword (Railgun) Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid-High, although Pilots are still vulnerable), Energy Projection via Paladin's Sword, Electricity Manipulation via White Thunder, Pseudo-Durability Negation via White Thunder, Absorption, Forcefield Creation (Passive), Flight, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Information Analysis, Resistance to Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation from the virtue of being a Mecha, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Only helps recharge the 白 Dragon), Limited Precognition | Absolute Zero, Duplication Attack Potency: Island Level, Large Island Level (Railgun mode is shown to be 80% stronger than the 白 Dragon's normal attacks) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Superior to all Wyvern Arms prior, the fastest of which goes at Mach 4.75. Later Speed Blitz'd other Wyvern Arms), Likely Massively Hypersonic (Even after atmospheric reentry, the mech maintained mach 900 speeds, did a preemptive sweeping blast, and still landed completely fine), At least Massively FTL with Hyper Jump Drive (Flew from Planet S77 back to Earth within a few minutes. Not combat Applicable) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island Level, At least Multi-Continent Level with Shields Stamina: Infinite (The Delta Drives that run the 白 Dragon can go on for eternity) Range: Hundreds of Meters normally, Thousands of Kilometers with stronger attacks Standard Equipment: *'Paladin's Blade:' The main weapon of the Paladin's blade, this is the thing most shown evolving. It is a white greatsword that after a single hit, is able to evolve and change itself so that the next strike is extremely effective. In its ranged mode, it opens up to reveal a railgun like interior that blasts out hyper condensed energy capable of going for thousands of miles and lose no potency. Intelligence: * AI Helper is Supergenius in ability, vastly superior to even the best of Earth's computers combined * Its regular pilot, Airi, is Gifted, and borders on Genius level when in combat Weaknesses: After prolonged usage of the 白 Dragon, the mecha might start consuming the Pilot in a very literal sense. Pilots with immense mind resistance can mitigate and prolong this effect. Feats: * Flew through space at Mach 2000, reentering Earth's atmosphere and landing at Mach 900 * Whilst in reentry, used the Paladin's Blade Railgun to exterminate over 200 hostile aerial Norozu in one sweep * Utilized an AoE version of White Thunder to turn an Army of Norozu (Infected Mechs) into piles of ashes * Further utilized the White Thunder to cure an entire city of the Norozu infection whilst accurately dodging and weaving around non-targets and only targeting the Norozu. * Reduced a large infected island that can't be cured into nothing but vapour * Almost casually sliced a Class 19 Norozu in half, said Norozu previously took an Island-destroying bomb to the face with no ill effects * Speed-blitz'd rogue enemy Wyvern Arms before their cameras could even pick up 白 Dragon * Took on a Class 88 Norozu's full atomic breath with no worse for wear, said Norozu being capable of permanently changing the tectonic plates with its roar * Absorbed the lava of an erupted Volcano until the Volcano ceased * Took control of an entire navy fleet via temporary assimilation and increased the fleet's performance by over 200% Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Infinity Field:' The 白 Dragon's passive forcefield, it is always on and protects the Wyvern from any external forces. Unless this forcefield is turned off, the Mecha never actually makes contact with the outside world. It is so strong that it made 白 Dragon basically invulnerable in normal field combat and take on a Class 88 Space-Fairing Norozu's blast head-on with very little actual damage. *'Arctic Hell Organ:' By Assimilating a Norozu with the ability to do so, the 白 Dragon is able to emit an extremely fast beam of energy that immediately freezes whatever it hits to Absolute Zero. *'Phase Shift:' By assimilating a Norozu with the ability to create tangible afterimages, the 白 Dragon gains the ability to also do so. Whilst the duplicated 白 Dragon is considered an afterimage, it is just as dangerous as the original and displays no difference from its source. *'Norozic Regeneration:' As the mecha is made up of an extremely unique balance of the Norozu virus and space metals, the Mecha is able to regenerate on the level of Mid-High, although this has only really been shown up to High-Mid as the pilot is still vulnerable to harm. *'Artificial Gravity Rings:' The 白 Dragon generates neon-green rings of artificial Gravity in order to achieve flight. When going faster, two more appears around the shoulders. Alternatively, it is able to create these rings above or below enemies which sends them flying in a direction of the Pilot's choosing. These are also able to help make even faster turns. *'Norozu's Assimilation:' As the 白 Dragon has trace amounts of a custom-designed Symbiotic version of the Norozu virus, it allows the Mecha to absorb and assimilate practically anything as the normal Norozu does. Such examples of absorption includes temporarily assimilating a spaceship to use all of its cannons at once, absorbing a Norozu that had the Absolute Zero Organ, absorbing enemy energy blasts and even absorbing lava until the Volcano subsided. *'Dragon's Insight:' The sensors of the 白 Dragon are so acute that it is capable of reading the genetics of the enemy and tell what all of their abilities are (Or at least what they've used) even if they used it just once. Alternatively, it is also able to quickly decipher and relay the weaknesses, fighting styles as well as pure raw statistics and predict the next set of movements of the enemy and the next most successful course of action to take. *'White Thunder:' Electricity generated from the palms of the unit, this is the only real "Base" offensive ability the Wyvern has. This white thunder has trace amounts of its Norozu in it, breaking down and destroying whatever it hits on the atomic level in mere seconds. This is so effective that it's the only known way to permanently kill the Norozu virus. This ability is so advanced that it is capable of entering a human's body, killing all Norozu viruses inside them, and leave without harming the victim at all. Key: Initial Debut | Post-Debut Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Mecha Category:Characters